Missing you
by yamanoue kagi
Summary: jaejoong dalam diam begitu merindukan yunho, ia hanya mencurahkan isi hatinya melalui lembaran kertas yang ia tulis setiap harinya. BL : YUNJAE


~YUNJAE~

KERINDUAN…~~

JAEJOONG yang sibuk dengan kesehariannya sebagai pelajar, merebahkan tubuh kurusnya . seorang namja pendiam nan cantik itu adalah anak seorang walikota, sang ibu yang begitu menyayanginya tidak mengijinkan nya untuk hanya sekedar keluar rumah, bahkan ia harus pulang tepat waktu. mendesah bosan dengan keadaan nya sekarang, teman teman sepantaran nya tengah bermain dengan leluasa di game center atau dengan bebas saling mengunjungi rumah satu- sama lain. Hawa dingin yang bersumber dari AC membuatnya makin memejamkan mata, larut dalam fikiran yang membuatnya kian bosan dengan kegiatan yang monoton. Langit kian berubah warna menjadi kelam,menandakan malam akan menjelang.

…..

YUNHO yang mempersiapkan kepulangan nya ke korea begitu bersemangat mengemasi barang yang akan ia bawa besok, dengan bersenandung kecil ia memasukkan beberapa potog kaos longgar dan keprluan lain agar ia tak begitu merepotkan keluarga yang sudah lama tak ia temui di sana.

''bagai mana kabar mereka?'' ia bergumam sendiri.''pasti dia sudah besar sekarang,aku akan membawakan nya beberapa permen rasa coklat untuknya, Ah… atau aku sekalian membawakan nya coklat?'' di lihatnya dua benda yang ada di atas meja, dan akhirnya pilihan nya jatuh pada beberap bungkus permen coklat yang ia beli beberapa hari sebelum acara mengemasnya hari ini.

''yoochun, apa aku harus membawa barang sebanyak ini?'' menoleh pada sahabat baiknya yang ikut membantunya berkemas.

'' kau harus membawa semua ini yunho'' jawab yoochun dengan tak menoleh pada yunho.

''ya.. kau benar yoochun-ah'' kembali dengan kegiatannya semula,yunho memasukkan beberapa barang pribadinya ke dalam tas.

Mereka berdua memang pria mapan . Yoochun yang seorang dokter sudah sejak lama mengenal yunho, ia juga prihatin dengan kehidupan pribadi yunho. Teman nya itu memang bukan dari kalangan melarat, bahkan bisa di bilang yunho lebih berpunya dari dirinya, namun tak serta merta kehidupan keluarganya juga berjalan dengan baik. Yunho bercerai dari istrinya sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, sempat depresi dengan kehidupan keluarganya teman nya itu selalu menolak untuk di ajak sekedar ber senang-senag dengan wanita di luar sana.

''apa kau di sana akan tinggal di rumah ibumu?'' yoochun dan yunho telah selesai berkemas

''ya,mungkin akan beberapa hari tinggal di rumah ibuku'' yunho menjawabnya dengan agak malas. Masih teringat ketika sang ibu membiarkan nya menangis, meraung di sudut kamarnya karena kehilangan sosok seorang ibu. Bagi yunho ibunya kini hanya seorang wanita yang pantas ia hormati karena telah melahirkan nya ke dunia ini.

Yoochun mulai sadar bahwa malam telah larut, ia segera berpamitan pada yunho dan tak lupa memberikan semangat untuk sahabatnya.

''yunho… jangan khawatir tuhan akan memberikan balasan atas semua kebaikan yang telah kau perbuat'' tak lupa ia menepuk pundak yunho dan menutup pintu apartment yunho. Ia hanya berharap sahabatnya itu akan merasa lebih baik ketika bertemu dengan sang ibu.

* * *

Pagi ini anak sang walikota itu bersiap menuju sekolahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:00 pagi dan ia telah siap berangkat dengan di antar oleh sopir pribadinya, ''pak han, ibu sudah pergi ya ? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya?'' jaejoong dengan mata bulatnya memasang wajah datarnya pada sang supir pribadi yang mengemudikan mobil menuju sekolahnya.

''nyonya tadi pagi sekali sudah pergi tuan muda, nyonya berpesan agar anda pulang tepat waktu ,karena beliau tidak bisa menjemput anda. Tambah pak han.

Jaejoong sama sekali tak terkejut dengan apa yang pak han katakan. Kerap ia di rumah besar itu sendiri tanpa sang lubuk hatinya ia sangat kesepian namun, ia tahu ibunya yang seorang walikota memang sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya di luar rumah. Ia faham betul, dan ia tak mau egois. hanya saja, sebagai seorang remja ia merasa butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang dari ibunya semenjak ayahnya tiada beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sampai di ruang kelas jaejoong duduk di kursinya, seperti biasa. Ia akan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran. kelas belum di mulai memang, karena masih beberapa menit lagi bel baru akan berbunyi .beberapa menit berlalu siswa pun sudah berada di ruang kelas. bel berbunyi dengan nyaring sebelum teman-teman satu kelasnya berada di ruangan yang sama dengan nya. Ia melihat guru sejarah yang sekaligus teman ibunya itu dengan jengah .''aisshh… aku benci dia'' desisnya pelan dan tentu saja hanya ia yang tahu betapa ia benci dengan guru sejarah itu.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan. Ia hendak meminjam beberapa buku untuk persiapan ulangan bahasa yang akan di selenggarakan beberapa hari lagi.

''kau mencari apa jaejoong'' kim junsu dengan wajah cerianya mencoba ber ramah tamah pada teman satu kelasnya.

''materi pelajaran ulangn besok', jawabnya kaku ,

''bukankah masih empat hari lagi ulangan baru akan di selenggarakan?'' junsu dengan pelan dududk di sebelah jaejoong.

''ya, dan aku harus mendapatkan nilai sempurna'' ,jaejoong enggan berbicara lebih lanjut

'' kau benar-benar rajin jaejoong, mau jadi sahabatku tidak?''.Dan jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya,sambil terus membaca buku yang se dari tadi ia baca.

''kau tidak asyik kim jaejoong'' .kata junsu sedikit mendengus.

Junsu masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya,tapi kemudian jaejoong membuka suaranya.''kim junsu putra wakil walikota,bukankah aku sudah mengacuhkan mu dari kenapa kau tak juga menyingkir dari sampingku!''jaejoong Nampak kesal

''kim jaejoong anak walikota,aku cuma ingin berteman dengan mu apa tidak boleh?'' kata junsu membalikkan ucapan jaejoong.

''apa kau kira aku mau berteman dengan mu . dan lagi aku rasa kau sudah memiliki banyak teman di sana,lihat saja di luar ruangan sana ada banyak teman mu yang menunggu untuk di ajak bermain. Dan aku rasa kita tidak akan cocok menjadi sahabat,kau dan aku berbeda kim junsu''.dan junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ,membayangkan betapa keras kepalanya seorang kim jaejoong.

''itu hanya menurutmu jaejoong, aku merasa kita akan menjadi sahabat yang baik. Kau terus saja sendirian di kantin,di kelas dan lihat di sekitarmu , kalau tidak ada aku yang duduk di sebelahmu maka kau akan sendirian. Lihat sekitarmu mereka mempunyai teman, tapi kau tidak punya. Apa kau tidak kesepian ?'' junsu mulai berbicara dengan nada kasihan pada jaejoong,si tukang penyendiri

''Aku tidak apa-apa dengan kesendirianku''kata jaejoong dengan sedikit mendesah,yang meskipun pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh junsu.

''Kau membutuhkan sahabat kim jaejoong. Dan berhentilah menutup dirimu sendiri dari orang lain, setidak nya kau dapat mempercayaiku''kata junsu dengan yakin.

''Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja junsu, dan baiklah aku akan menjadi teman mu jika kau memaksa. Tapi ingat satu hal, aku tidak suka mulut cerewetmu itu. Jadi tolong jangan berbicara terlalu cepat jika mengobrol denganku,aku pusing mendengar suaramu itu.''jaejoong berbicara dengan sedikit mengeluh lagi .

''baiklah, aku akan menuruti apa maumu. Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman,''kata junsu''aku akan mengajarimu bagai mana cara nya bersenang-senang ,mengunjungi mall ,dan melakukan banyak hal bersama, aku bahkan bisa membayangkan kau akan tersenyum dan mengerti arti dari kebahagiaan''

''Dan tolong hentikan tawa anehmu itu, bukan kah sudah aku katakana dari tadi kalau tawa nyaringmu itu sangat menggangguku,kau merusak gendang telingaku kim junsu,'' Dan jaejoong melotot ke arah junsu dengan tatapan menusuknya.

''Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan bersuara keras lagi,'' kata junsu pelan.''karena kita berteman bagai mana kalau nanti kau mampir ke rumahku,ayahku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan aku tahu ayahku sekarang pasti sedang bersama dengan adalah wlikota dan wakil walikota , sudah se pantasnya kita bersahabat seperti orang tua kita yang juga bersahabat.''

''baiklah terserah saja'' menyerah dengan kemauan keras junsu untuk menjadikan nya sahabat.

* * *

KIM HEE CHUL , atau heechul begitu ia di panggil oleh banyak orang adalah seorang walikota perempuan pertama di kota itu,wajahnya yang bersih, berambut lurus ,bermata indah dengan kulit putihnya ,dan juga wajahnya yang terlihat keibuan, heechul selalu mengutamakan ke disiplinan dalam hidupnya. Wanita ber usia 40 tahunan itu sangat menjaga setiap tindakan nya,terlihat begitu anggun ketika ia melangkah, di banyak kesempatan ia mendapatkan banyak pujian atas keberhasilan nya mensejah terakan rakyatnya, Dan pujian itu sangatlah terlihat lengkap dengan kecantikan fisik yang terlihat pada dirinya,Dia begitu menikmati kehidupan nya dengan menjadi single parents, ia membesarkan anak nya dengan penuh cinta kasih, suaminya yang telah tiada beberapa tahun yang lalu membuatnya kian tegar menjalani kehidupannya,kini ia memilih untuk mencurahkan cinta kasihnya pada putra kesayangannya yang masih remaja, tak ingin kehilangan masa-masa perkembangan sang anak .ia berusaha untuk selalu mengajak anaknya ,meskipun ia terkadang terkesan membatasi ruang gerak anaknya, namun sebenarnya ia sangat mengasihi sang anak.

Yunho yang sudah beberapa menit yang lalu tiba di Bandara sedikit merasa lelah pada otot legan nya karena tas yang ia bawa tidaklah ringan,sang sahabat yang menyarankan untuk membawa semua keperluan selama ia ada di korea,ia duduk di sebuah kursi memasang pose menunggu, karena ia memang tengah menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya, masih ingat peristiwa 10 tahun lalu ketika itu ia masih ber usia 15 tahun. Ayahnya mengajaknya untuk pindah ke jepang,sebenarnya ketika itu ia tidak mau pergi dari korea, namun ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang harus menurut apa kata ayahnya,dan akhirnya ia menetap di menutup matanya, masih terasa perih ketika ibunya memilih menikah dengan pria lain dari pada bersama dirinya yang sangat membutuhkan nya.

''sudah menunggu lama?'' yang tengah di tunggu akhirnya muncul juga.

''lumayan, karena aku juga hampir berniat mencari taxi saja dari pada masih menunggumu di sini, kau tak berubah, masih terlihat cantik kendati usiamu sudah harap aku tidak mengingatkan mu pada masalalu mu ibu.''yunho mengangkt tas bawaan nya,lalu berjalan mendahului,heechul mengikutinya dari belakang walau wajahnya Nampak sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan .

''ibu benar-benar lebih kaya dari ku,aku harus punya mobil se bagus milik ibu''

''kalu kau suka ambil saja untukmu,'' kata heechull.

''tidak, aku akan membelinya sendiri'',yunho mulai masuk ke dalam mobil,heechul membuka pintu mobilnya dan melajukan mobil berwarna merah itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

''sudah lama kita tidak bertemu yunho,aku tahu setelah ayahmu meninggal kau begtu terpukul dengan hal itu, kau bisa tinggal di rumah ibu sampai kapanpun kau mau.''kata heechul.

''Aku tidak akan lama tinggal di sini ibu,hanya sampai sesuai dengan apa yang ibu inginkan saja''

''baiklah, terserah kau saja, sayang! Apa kau lapar, mau ibu belikan makanan?''

Yunho masih diam merasa ia tak begitu lapar,lalu heechul berhenti di sebuah restoran , turun dari mobilnya walaupun yunho tak mengiakan untuk di belikan sesuatu,''tunggulah di sini, ibu akan membelikan sesuatu''

''baiklah ,terserah ibu''kata yunho .

Hanya beberapa menit untuk mendapatkan makanan untuk putranya heechul kembali masuk ke dalam mobil,yunho masih duduk di sampingnya .

''ini, makanlah kau pasti lapar''kata hechull.

''Ibu masih ingat dengan hamburger kesukaan ku rupanya,bahkan aku sekarang sudah jarang memakan makanan seperti ini,lagi pula sekarang aku seorang dokter jadi aku tahu ini makanan kurang baik'',tambah yunho.

''terserah kau saja, kalu tidak mau makan letakkan saja di belakang,ibu hanya tidak ingin kau kelaparan''heechul menyahut.

Heechul menyalakan mesin mobilnya, mungkin akan butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk sampai di kediaman nya,yunho entah semenjak kapan tertidur pulas ,wajah damainya Nampak seperti bayi yang polos,heechul sedikit menitikan air matanya. Dan ia tahu ia bersalah karena selama ini mengabaikan putranya ,meniggalkan putranya selama sepuluh tahun . Dan setelah sekian lama putra tersayangnya itu kembali ke pangkuanya walau hanya untuk ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan karean ia kini telah bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai .

''Bangunlah sayang! Kita sudah , yunho.''

Lalu yunho membuka matanya malas,karena mungkin masih merasa lelah, di tambah perutnya yang belum ter isi,yunho mulai membuka pintu mobil,mengikuti heechul menuju rumah besarnya,beberapa maid membawakan barang bawaan nya, setelah melewati beberapa ruangan di rumah besar itu yunho berhenti di depan pintu yang telah di buka oleh heechul.

''kau suka kamar ini, atau ini terlalu sempit untukmu?'' Tanya heechul,ketika melihat wajah yunho yang tanpa ekspresi ,hanya duduk di tepian tempat tidur di ruangan itu.

''Aku rasa ini sudah cukup bagus,bahkan ini lebih bagus malah'',kata yunho.

''ibu akn meninggalkan mu sendiri, , ibu akan memanggilmu ketika makan malam tiba.

''tidak usah repot-repot ibu,aku sendiri nanti yang akan turun ketika jam makan malam tiba'' ucap yunho dan di sambut dengan senyuman bahagia sang ibu. Akhirnya ibu dan anak yang telah lama terpisah itu kembali dapat bertemu setelah sekian lama, walau guratan kesedihan masih Nampak jelas di wajah ke duanya.

* * *

Suara tawa yang semula tak terdengar di rumah itu terdengar begitu aneh di telinga heechul,ia tak menyangka ada suara tawa yang akan terdengar di rumahnya, heechul mendekati ruangan pribadi anaknya.

''jae,kau tahu. Changmin benar-benar menyukaimu,aku tak menyangka ketua kelas kita itu ternyata menaruh hati padamu. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu,'' kata junsu dengan suara tawanya yang kian nyaring saja.

''Dan kau memberikan nya semangat hingga tadi ia mengu nggkapkan perasaan nya di perpustakaan, kau tahu kan junsu aku belum punya fikiran untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang,'' Desah jaejoong.

''kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya ?,''tanya junsu dengan suara nya yang terdengar serius.

''tidak junsu,tidak dalam waktu dekat ini,kecuali seseorang yang aku impikan itu datang,sekarang berhentilah menyuruh changmin untuk mengejarku,Dan duduklah dengan benar, kau berisik terus dari tadi.''

Mereka berdua masih mengobrol,jaejoong mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda,junsu juga mulai tenang tak bersuara,dan ibu jaejoong yang kini masuk ke dalam kamar putranya,jaejoong menepuk junsu yang lalu tersadar akan kedatangan ibu jaejoong,mereka bertiga terlibat perkenalan singkat yang membuat ibu jaejoong tak begitu cemas dengan siapa sahabat putranya,karena sikapnya yang takut jika putranya bergaul dengn orang yang salah,nyonya kim lega begitu tahu bahwa putra nya berteman dengan anak wakil walikota yang sudah tentu ia mengenal betul keluarga junsu.

''jadi, apa ayahmu sudah mengizinkanmu menginap disini?.'' Tanya nyonya kim lembut.

''sudah tadi ayah yang mengantarkan ku kemari''. Kata junsu jujur.

''ibu sudah pulang,biasanya ibu pulang malam,?''tanya jaejoong yang menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya.

''ibu tadi hanya sebentar di kantor,sayang, ibu baru saja menjemput seseorang dari bandara,''kata ibunya.

''siapa orang itu ibu,?'' Tanya jaejoong lagi.

''nanti kau akan tahu , kalau sudah selesai belajar turunlah untuk makan malam,kau harus mencoba masakan tante pikir kau akan menyukai masakan tante.''kata nyonya kim sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

''ibumu benar-benar baik , kau beruntung jaejoong,'' kata junsu memuji.

''ya,begitulah.'' Sahut jaejoong singkat.

Lama mereka diam, jaejoong enggan untuk sekedar membahas sesuatu dengan teman sat-satunya itu.

KIM JUNSU,anak wakil walikota yang dengan ngototnya ingin menjadi sahabatnya itu benar-benar membuat hidupnya penuh dengan teriakan,candaan konyol,dan ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia malah berteman dengan junsu yang sanagt berisik, bertolak belakang dengan nya yang pendiam.

Junsu yang merasa bosan lalu melihat-lihat benda-benda yang ada di ruangan luas itu, matanya menangkap segepok kertas yang mirip amplop yang tampak terikat rapih di atas meja belajar jaejoong.

''jae,ini apa sih ?'' Tanya junsu penasaran.

''itu,kembalikan saja pada tempatnya!''. Kata jaejoong dengan sedikit menoleh pada junsu.

'' ini sepertinya menarik jae, aku ingin tahu ini apa,kenapa terlihat seperti surat yang terkumpul,yang di ikat jadi satu,banyak sekli.'',kata junsu lagi.

''sudah, letakkan benda itu kim junsu!, atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu,kau ini. ingin tahu urusan orang lain saja, sudah. Letakkan benda itu dan ayo turun ,sebentar lagi sudah jam makan malam.''

junsu sedikit terkejut karena jaejoong nampaknya benar-benar tidak mengizinkan nya tahu perihal ikatan aneh itu. Junsu masuk ke kamar mandi,jaejoong mengganti bajunya,lalu bersama mereka turun menuju ruang makan.

'' aku senang sekali kita bisa berkumpul seperti sekarang''.kata nyonya kim.

''ya, dan ibu terlihat begitu bahagia hari ini, berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya,apakah ibu mencalonkan diri sebagai menteri ,Atau ibu sedang memper oleh tas ber merek yang sudah lama ibu ingin kan itu.'' Kata jaejoong.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum mendengarkan putranya berbicara,jaejoong sudah duduk di sebelah kirinya,junsu juga duduk dengan manis di sebelah jaejoong hanya saja , nyonya kim belum melihat seseorang turun dari kamarnya.

''tante,makanan ini tante sendiri yang memasak?,'' Tanya junsu dengan penuh semangat.

''tan e memasaknya sendiri junsu, ku harap kau menyukainya'',kata nyonya kim .

''baiklah tante,aku pasti akan memakan masakan ini,semua!. Semangat junsu lagi.

''kau jangan rakus kim junsu,'' sela jaejoong.

''ibu,orang yang ibu maksut kenapa belum turun,apa dia ketiduran? Atau dia tidak mau makan malam bersama mungkin'',kata jaejoong membayangkan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

''tidak ,sayang,ah.. itu orang yang ibu maksud,kemarilah yunho,ibu dan jaejoong sudah lama menunggumu, kau lama sekali.''

''sudah menungguku rupanya'',kata yunho datar.

''ibu sudah mempersiapkan masakan ini untukmu''

''ibu tidak usah repot-repot memasak untukku''

''tidak apa-apa ,kau tidak lupa kan dengan jaejoong,dan anak di sebelah jaejoong ini teman nya, kim junsu,''kata nyonya kim memperkenalkan junsu.

Wajah jaejoong memerah,tetapi ia sebisa mungkin tetap tenang.''kapan kau kembali? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali setelah sekian lama,kenapa kau musti kembali,aku tak berharap keberadaanmu disini, kau tahu aku sudah melupakan sosokmu selama ini yunho, Dan aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu di sini. Aku tidak berselera makan, aku mau ke kamar saja!''Dan jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja.

Yunho memandang kepergian jaejoong dengan tatapan begitu sendu sehingga nyonya kim hanya bisa diam di tempatnya, dan mempersilahkan junsu untuk memulai makan malam nya yang sempat tertunda.

''dia marah padaku?'' bisik yunho pada ibunya.''dia terlihat semakin kurus saja,sebenarnya selama spuluh tahun ini apa saja yang sudah terjadi,dan aku tidak menyangka jaejoong membenciku.''

''dia tidak bermaksud membencimu yunho,tapi dia hanya merasa kau tinggalkan,sebenarnya aku tahu dia begitu menyayangimu,''jawab sang ibu,mengabaikan keluhan dari yunho .

membiarkan acara makan malam itu tanpa jaejoong bukan lah situasi yang akan membuat keadaan kembali menjadi baik seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu,ketika yunho dan ayahnya memilih pergi ke jepang, nyonya kim yang memutuskan menikah dengan pria lain,jaejoong yang ketika itu masih berusia delapan tahun,di benaknya nyonya kim menyesali keputusan nya untuk bercerai dari jung ji hoon, namun cintanya pada sang mantan pacar membuatnya mengorbankan kebahagiaan yunho dan jaejoong, yunho yang merasa di tinggalkan oleh ibunya, jaejoong yang merasa telah di tinggalkan oleh kakaknya, egois memang cintanya . Dan kim heechul sekarang tengah mencoba untuk kembali memperbaiki semua kesalahan nya.

''Dia hanya merasa kesepian ,'' kata junsu,berusaha mencairkan suasana,dan membuat yunho tersenyum mendengarnya.

Di ruang makan itu mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dengan sedikit nafsu makan yang berkurang,karena seseorang yang tidak mau berkumpul bersama mereka, lebih memilih mengurung menaiki tangga menuju kamar jaejoong,mungkin akan sedikit menghibur jaejoong dengan lelucon konyolnya.

* * *

Yunho terbangun dari tidur nya, sedikit merasa kedinginan dengan cuaca di korea,lalu ia duduk di tepian ranjangnya ,Di pagi yang cerah ini ,di bulan agustus ,kembali ia teringat pada adik nya. Namun ia terlalu malu untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan adik angkatnya pada sang belas tahun yang lalu,ia masih berusia delapan tahun, di bulan agustus .di bulan yang sama dengan ke pulangan nya sekarang. ketika itu ibunya membawa sesosok bayi di gendongannya,bayi itu Nampak damai dalam tidurnya ,bayi itu adalah anak dari sahabt ibunya yang meninggal karenaa kecelakaan ,sepasang suami istri itu tidak memiliki kerabat ,Dan ibu yunho pun bertekat untuk mengasuh bayi mungil yunho tidak menolak keberadaan jaejoong kecil, Bahkan bocah manis itu suka sekali jika sang ayah menggendongnya. Kala itu yunho juga sangat menjaga sang adik . yunho begitu rindu akan masa-masa ia begitu bersedih ketika sang ibu membawa jaejoong pergi ,Ketika ibunya bercerai dengan sang ayah ,Dan kekasih lama ibunya membuat hidup keluarga bahagia itu hancur. Egois sekali bukan.

''hari ini aku harus berbicara dengan nya''pikir yunho,membuka pintu kamarnya untuk keluar ,Dan ia menemukan adiknya telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya di meja makan,sandwich di tangan nya, segelas susu rasa strawberry ,Dan ibunya serta junsu yang juga telah duduk di samping jaejoong,memakan sarapan paginya dan urung berbicara pada jaejoong.

* * *

''kau kenapa diam saja tadi?'' Tanya junsu pada jaejoong,berjalan beriringan dengan jaejoong.

''aku hanya malas berbicara dengan nya,''kata jejoong pada junsu,''dia pulang begitu saja setelah sekian lama tak memberikan kabar kepadaku dan aku juga tidak tahu harus membicarakan hal apa pada dia memang sudah tidak memperdulikan aku lagi,Dan aku tidak mau tahu lagi tentang dia.

Meski pun jaejoong berkata demikian ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan yunho,jaejoong berjalan mendahului junsu masuk ke ruang kelasnya,dia menarik kursi lalu duduk dengan tenag di kursi itu, junsu yang duduk tepat di belakangnya juga tak bersuara lagi,kelas sudah di mulai, akan menjadi hari yang berat untuk para siswa yang tidak siap untuk menghadapi hari ini, karena hari ini ulangan akan di adakan. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk jaejoong yang sudah mempersiapkan sebelum hari ini datang.

'' jae ini untukmu,'' changmin, sang pengagum nya itu memberinya bungkusan berisi permen untuknya.

''tidak usah ,berikan saja untuk junsu''. Aku tidak suka permen. Jaejoong nampaknya tidak ingin changmin berharap lebih padanya.

'' baiklah, lalu kau menyukai apa? '' ,Tanya changmin.'' Aku akan membelikan nya untuk mu besok, atau sekarang kau mau makan apa?'' ,mumpung kita sedang di kantin aku akan memesan kan nya untukmu!.'' Seru changmin semangat.

''kau ,tuan mengejar jaejoong,'' sela junsu.'' Jaejoong mencintai pria lain''.tambahnya.''lebih baik permen itu untuk ku saja bagaimana?'' usul junsu.

''ya, baiklah ini untukmu.''

''benarkah?,wah.. pasti enak''

''tapi jangan suruh aku berhenti mengejar cinta jaejoong.'' Keluh changmin.

''aku hanya mengingatkan mu tuan shim, dari pada nantinya kau patah hati.'' Kata junsu dengan tangan nya yang menerima sebungkus besar plastik berisi permen.

Sedangkan jaejoong enggan berbicara dengan changmin dan junsu lagi walaupun mereka tengah berada di satu meja makan kantin itu.

* * *

Sepulang dari sekolahnya,yang ia jumpai di rumah malah wajah yunho yang Nampak kusut,terlihat seperti baru bangun dari tidur siang lurus melewati yunho yang duduk di depan televisi , acuh.

''kau baru pulang?'',

''Apa urusan mu,?''

''aku hanya bertanya ''

''jangan bicara padaku mengenai apapun , dan jangan sok perhatian padaku!'',seolah kau lupa dengan apa yang telah kau langgar dari janjimu''. Seraya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar .

''aku tidak melupakan nya jaejoong,kau tahu aku tak pernah melupakan janjiku padamu ,Dan kau tetap adalah jaejoongku yang dulu.'' kata yunho setelah jaejoong menghilang dari pandangan nya.

Sebuah janji yang ia buat pada jaejoong. Bahwa ia akan selalu bersamanya, melindunginya selalu bersamanya dalam suka dan yunho melanggar janji itu, sama seperti ketika ia melanggar janjinya untuk membenci ibunya, kenyataan nya ia tak mampu untuk menepati janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho mengetuk pintu kamr jaejoong, sepi memang di rumah besar ini, terdengar begitu nyaring ketukan dari pintu itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu pintu itu untuk terbuka.

''Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu'',ketus jaejoong.

''kenapa seperti ini jaejoong,aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan mu. Biarkan aku masuk,dan memperbaiki semuanya, kau sekarang terlihat kurang baik dengan tubuh kurusmu itu.'' Kata yunho memaksa masuk ke dalam.

Jaejoong membiarkan yunho masuk, ia diam saja duduk di kursi dekat jendela kamarnya,yunho memandangnya ,dan ia mendekat pada merasa bahwa jaejoong benar -benar remaja yang kurang kasih sayang.

Jaejoong, walau masih duduk di kursinya tak bersuara sedikitpun ketika yunho tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan hanya tak tahu harus berkata apa setelah sekian lama tak bertemu dengan pria yang dirindukan nya itu, hampir ia menangis karena perlakuan yunho, namun ia menahan nya. Yunho masih memeluknya sayang.

''Aku merindukan mu jae'',bisik yunho.''aku tidak akn meninggalkan mu kali ini aku akan bersamamu apapun yang terjadi, ma'afkan aku kerena pergi begitu saja. Aku terpaksa pergi dari korea, ibu juga ketika itu membawamu pergi dariku. Jadi ,tak sepenuhnya itu salahku.'' Kata yunho dengan lembut.

''Aku tidak tahu yunho.'' Lirih jaejoong dengan air mata yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi,''aku dulu begitu membutuhkan mu, aku tak biasa berbicara dengan siapapun,aku kesepian karena kau tak lagi ketika aku melihatmu kembali ,aku merasa membencimu ,tapi aku merindukanmu.'' Isak jaejoong dengan tangan nya yang memeluk erat yunho.

''aku merindukanmu. Sangat'' yunho tersenyum,tak melepas pelukan nya.''kenapa kau jadi segalak ini?'',Dan apa ini, kau tidak jadi anak manis lagi seperti dulu jae,berhenti mengacuhkan ku, peluk aku kapanpun kau mau. Dia mulai melepas pelukan nya pada jaejoong.

''baiklah, aku tak akan bersikap acuh padamu''. Kata jaejoong dengan isakan yang tak lagi terdengar dari bibirnya.

_''Aku merindukanmu walu beberapa jam yang lalu kau menemuiku._

_Aku merindukanmu walau beberapa menit yang lalu kau menyapaku,_

_Dan ku masih merindukanmu meski sedetik yang lalu kau baru saja memelukku''_

TBC…


End file.
